IPad Pro
| power = 12.9-inch: 3.77 V 38.8 W·h (10,307 mA·h) 9.7-inch: 3.82 V 27.91 W·h (7,306 mA·h) 10.5-inch: 3.77 V 30.8 W·h (8,134 mA·h) | soc = 12.9-inch 1G and 9.7-inch: Apple A9X with 64-bit architecture and Apple M9 motion co-processor 12.9-inch 2G and 10.5-inch: Apple A10X with 64-bit architecture and Apple M10 motion co-processor | cpu = 12.9-inch 1G: 2.26 GHz dual-core 64-bit ARMv8-A 9.7-inch: 2.16 GHz dual-core 64-bit 12.9 inch 2G and 10.5 inch: 2.39 GHz hexa-core 64-bit | memory = 12.9-inch: 4 GB LPDDR4 SDRAM 9.7-inch: 2 GB LPDDR4 SDRAM 10.5-inch: 4 GB LPDDR4 SDRAM | storage = 12.9-inch 1G: 32(WiFi only), 128 or 256 GB flash memory 9.7-inch: 32, 128 or 256 GB flash memory 12.9-inch 2G and 10.5-inch: 64, 256 or 512 GB flash memory | display = 12.9-inch: 2732×2048 px (264 PPI) (IPS panel) (5.5 megapixels), 12.9 in (327.8 mm) diagonal, 4:3 9.7-inch: 2048×1536 px (264 PPI) (IPS panel) (3.1 megapixels), 9.7 in (246.3 mm) diagonal, 4:3 10.5-inch: 2224x1668 px (264 PPI) (IPS Panel), 10.5 in diagonal, 4:3 | graphics = 12-core PowerVR Series 7XT | sound = Four speakers, adjusting sound to device orientation | input = Multi-touch screen, headset controls and ambient light sensors, 3-axis accelerometer, 3-axis gyroscope, digital compass, dual microphone, Bosch Sensortec BMP280 barometer | controllers = | camera = 12.9-inch 1G: 1.2 megapixels 720p front-facing and 8 megapixels rear-facing 9.7-inch: 5 megapixels 720p front-facing and 12 megapixels 4K rear-facing 12.9-inch 2G and 10.5-inch: 7 megapixels 1080p front-facing and 12 megapixels 4K rear-facing | touchpad = | connectivity = :: 850, 900, 1700, 1900, 2100 MHz : :: 850, 900, 1800, 1900 MHz ;CDMA : CDMA/EV-DO Rev. A and B. :: 800, 1900 MHz 12.9-inch Wi-Fi + Cellular: ;LTE : Multiple bands ::1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 13, 17, 18, 19, 20, 25, 26, 28, 29 and TD-LTE 38, 39, 40, 41 ' 9.7-inch Wi-Fi + Cellular: ;LTE Advanced : Multiple bands :: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 12, 13, 17, 18, 19, 20, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 and TD-LTE 38, 39, 40, 41}} | dimensions = '''12.9-inch:' (h) (w) (d) 9.7-inch: (h) (w) (d) 10.5-inch: (h) (w) (d) | weight = 12.9-inch Wi-Fi: 12.9-inch Wi-Fi + Cellular: 9.7-inch Wi-Fi: 9.7-inch Wi-Fi + Cellular: 10.5-inch WiFi: 10.5-inch WiFi + Cellular: | compatibility = | predecessor = | successor = | related = iPad, Apple Inc, iOS, Apple A9X, Apple Pencil, Apple A10X | website = | releasedate = November 11, 2015 (12.9-inch 1G model) March 31, 2016 (9.7-inch model) June 13, 2017 (12.9 and 10.5-inch 2G models) | price = 12.9-inch model: $799 USD (32 GB WiFi only) 9.7-inch model: $599 USD (32 GB WiFi only) 10.5-inch model: $649 USD (64 GB WiFi only) | unitsshipped = | service = App Store, Apple Music, iTunes Store, iBookstore, iCloud, Game Center }} The iPad Pro is a line of tablet computers designed, developed, and marketed by Apple Inc., that runs the iOS mobile operating system. It is currently available in two screen sizes, 10.5-inch and 12.9-inch, each with three options for internal storage capacities: 64, 256 or 512 GB; the 512 GB configuration making the iPad Pro the first iOS device to offer that storage size. The first iPad Pro, the 12.9-inch version, was announced on September 9, 2015, and released on November 11. It is larger than all previous iPad models and the first iPad tablet to feature LPDDR4 RAM. The 12.9-inch tablet was later followed by the smaller 9.7-inch version, which was announced on March 21, 2016, and released on March 31. At WWDC 2017 on June 5, 2017, an updated generation of iPad Pro was announced. This updated generation features A10X Fusion processors, a base storage capacity of 64 GB and highest of 512 GB, an upgraded display and a new 10.5-inch version to replace the 9.7-inch model; the 12.9-inch version was refreshed and both screen sizes were released on June 13. Following this announcement, the first generation iPad Pro was removed from the Apple Store. First generation The 12.9-inch version of the iPad Pro was announced during an Apple Special Event on September 9, 2015. It was released on November 11, 2015 with gold, silver, and space gray color options. Prices ranging from US $799.99 to $1,229.99 based on storage size and cellular capacity. On March 21, 2016, the 9.7 inch version of the iPad Pro was announced at an Apple keynote with an additional rose gold color option. The 9.7 inch version also introduced the ability to choose base 32GB Model with Cellular + WiFi option. (Previously, Cellular + WiFi option was only available on 128GB iPad Pro model.) The 9.7 inch model is priced from $599 to $1,129 depending on the configuration. It was released on March 31, 2016. The 9.7-inch iPad Pro, when compared to the iPad Air 2, features a faster CPU, a better camera, and is the first iPad to feature True Tone Flash and Retina Flash. It also had the highest storage for an iPad at the time with a 256 GB storage option and has a True Tone display, which allows the LCD to adapt to ambient lighting to change its color and intensity in different environments. Both iPad Pro models include the A9X chip and the Apple M9 motion co-processor. The 9.7 inch model, however, has a slightly underclocked CPU (2.16 GHz compared to 2.26 GHz on the 12.9 inch model). A number of features are carried over from the standard iPad, such as Touch ID and the Retina Display. New features include a smart connector for a keyboard and four stereo speakers located in pairs on top and bottom of the device. The 12.9 inch model has 2732-by-2048 Retina Display at 264 pixels per inch, and the 9.7 inch model has a 2048-by-1536 Retina Display at 264 pixels per inch and features a variable refresh rate, a first for Apple. The 12.9 inch version of the iPad Pro is the first iPad to include 4 GB of RAM. Second generation The second generation of iPad Pro was announced on June 5, 2017 at the 2017 WWDC. The second-generation iPad Pro models, at 10.5-inch and 12.9-inch, have an A10X six-core CPU and with a 12-core GPU, support HDR video with a 120 Hz refresh rate and their True Tone display is 50 percent brighter than the earlier models; they have a 12-megapixel rear-facing camera and a 7-megapixel front-facing camera. USB-C connection speeds using lightning cables, with USB-C fast-charge support. The iPad Pro now have the highest iOS storage capacity, up to 512 GB. Accessories There are four accessories made specifically for iPad Pro a "smart" screen cover, an attachable keyboard; an active bluetooth tracking stylus, Apple Pencil; and a Form-Fitted Silicone case that is compatible with the Smart Keyboard, all of which are sold separately. Smart Keyboard Smart Keyboard docks with iPad Pro using the Smart Connector, a magnetic connection that provides data transfer and power. Smart Keyboard, which doubles as a kickstand, is comparable to that of the competing Microsoft Surface Pro. The design of the Smart Keyboard is similar to the design of the Smart Cover accessory. Apple Pencil Apple Pencil is a precision stylus exclusive to the iPad Pro. The accessory is rechargeable via the Lightning port on the tablet itself. iPad Pro introduces a new display with increased responsiveness and precision over previous iPad displays with Apple Pencil support added. During the keynote, Apple demonstrated drawing, managing publication layout, and document annotation. Reception The iPad Pro's 9.7-inch version set a record among all currently released tablets tested in color accuracy, screen reflectance, peak brightness, contrast rating in high ambient light, and smallest color variation. However, the iPad Pro 12.9-inch version tested to having better contrast ratio in the dark.iPad Pro 9.7 analysis shows record display performance, iPhone 7 screen upgrade possibilities 9to5 Mac Despite Apple advertising the tablets as PC replacements, most reviewers noted that it still cannot replace a laptop running the Microsoft Windows or macOS desktop operating systems.iPad Pro 9.7 review: Apple's best tablet, but it won't replace a laptopNo, The 9.7 iPad Pro Won't Replace A Windows Laptop - Forbes Timeline See also * Apple A9X Mobile Processor * Pen computing * Graphics tablet References External links * – official site *Pro iPad Pro Category:Tablet computers Category:Touchscreen portable media players Category:Tablet computers introduced in 2015 Category:Foxconn